


Trust Can Be Fatal

by RedlaSunShowers029



Series: Borrower!Jeremy [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (side note the mawplay is only one section of it / not the whole focus to those concerned), Betrayal, Borrower!Jeremy, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fear of Death, Fearplay, Macro/Micro, Mild Injury, Mild Suicidal Ideation, Other, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Scientist!Squip, Vore, again no one dies it's dark but not that dark, borrower au, fear of predation, malevolent intentions, mawplay, mentioned previous parent death, mild blood mention, no one dies, some animal communication, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/RedlaSunShowers029
Summary: Jeremy has lived his whole life within the walls of the Squip's house, and once thought his life was over when he was discovered by his host. At the time, this didn't seem the case at all, securing almost familial bonds with the human with the belief that he was safe. That was where he was wrong.Because now, if he wants to stop himself from being subject to scientific research he's going to have to run for his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trenchcoat_Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trenchcoat_Kid/gifts).



“The cameras, are they necessary?”

 

Jeremy glanced uneasily at the security camera mounted to the wall. The way its lens was angled close to his usual hiding spots, as though trying to get a closer look - it was unnerving to say the least. While he hardly hid from his host nowadays, there seemed to be reason for the technology that was less than ideal.

 

The human rested an arm on the counter beside him, regarding the Borrower curiously. Several weeks had passed with this man, and so far it was a lot nicer than the young boy could've imagined. Being an orphan, Jeremy had no sense of what having parents was like, but this human seemed to have taken him in as if his own. Most of the human customs Jeremy had picked up had come from his host, who had told him to treat this place as his home as much as theirs - but something seemed to have changed. The look on the human’s face seemed incredulous as he looked over.

 

“Don't be so surprised, Jeremy; plenty of other human households use cameras - you know, to monitor their houses while they're gone. After all, if there's a break-in or some  _ thief  _ comes along to wreak havoc, I'd like to know who the perpetrator is so I can report them - or at the very least bring them to justice.”

 

The word “thief” was punctuated to the point that Jeremy almost believed it was directed at him, but surely that wasn't the case? Three weeks in and the scientist seemed more than willing to accommodate him, for better or for worse. At the time Jeremy had believed it for the better. Now, he wasn't sure.

 

“Of course,” the human chuckled, voice softening to a purr, “I would not be opposed to having some records of our acquaintance - you know, for old time’s sake.”

 

Jeremy stepped back, suddenly uneasy. “Er, records?”

 

“But of course,” the scientist replied. “After all, it'd be a mistake not to have evidence. That's a vital step in making any sort of claim.”

 

“M-Mr. Squip?! I don't think I understand wha-”

 

“Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about.” The Squip chuckled, taking a step forward. Jeremy took a consequent step back. “Given everything I've done for you, perhaps it's time you returned the favor.”

 

Jeremy slipped, freezing on the spot. The human’s words were hardly reassuring, bordering on coercive and degrading. “S-Sir, I thought -”

 

“What, now - that none of that came with a price? You really don't get it, do you?” The man shook his head, glancing down at the Borrower.

 

Jeremy gulped. “I thought this was between us,” he managed, glaring up at his host. “Borrowers aren't supposed to be seen by humans - at least, not most humans. We stay out of sight and only take what we need; I thought I made that pretty clear when you found m-”

 

“Jeremy, are you sure you want to finish that thought? I thought you were smarter than that.” An aggressive undertone tainted the Squip’s voice, getting a hold of himself not long afterwards. “You're quite unique, you know; it'd be a shame if the world didn't see what you have to offer.”

 

The Squip rested his arms on the counter, extending a finger to tilt the Borrower’s head up towards him. At this point the borrower had more than an inclination of what was going on, scanning for an escape route in case things got uglier. Better to just distract this man for the moment.

 

“What, me? I think you're the one who doesn't understand,” Jeremy chuckled nervously, using one hand to push down the Squip’s finger. “I'm but one, small, and clearly ineffective Borrower - I don't know what you'd want from me.” The moment the words passed his lips, however, he instantly regretted it.

 

“Ah, but that's all I need. Even a deviant specimen is better than none at all. You're still brimming with scientific potential.”

 

Jeremy’s eyes widened in disbelief, horrified by how quickly the man had turned against him.

 

“Now, let's make this quick, shall we?”

 

Jeremy saw the human reach for a cup on the counter out of his peripheral vision. It was only a moment later that they swiped at him, a flash of clear glass whizzing by, missing by mere millimeters. With a yelp he jumped back, scrambling to his feet, although not quickly enough. No, the moment Jeremy resisted the first strike another came for him, narrowly missing this one as well. Adrenaline kept Jeremy from giving up, but the fear had begun to paralyze him. No doubt there'd be more of these attempts to capture him, and at his current mental state it would've been risky trying to make a break for it. His host already knew where his home was, so there was no going back… And sure enough, it wasn't much longer after Jeremy finished this thought that the scientist’s hand reached out once more, briskly snatching him from the countertop.

 

It certainly seemed that the Squip knew how to hold him to restrict movement. Arms pinned to his sides, an index finger barring his legs - he could hardly get a breath in with how tightly the hand wrapped around him. Shakily, Jeremy managed to look up at his captor, immediately regretting it when he recognized their smug expression.

 

“See? It's much easier when you cooperate, Jeremy. Not that I would've taken chances to begin with; you certainly took some convincing.”

 

Jeremy shuddered as the Squip stroked his back, much in the way one does with a misbehaving pet. It was dehumanizing, and it was clear this was hardly the end of it.

 

“So you made it all up, didn't you?”

 

“But of course! Do I really seem like a mentor to you, hmm? Have your parents taught you nothing about trusting strangers -  _ human _ strangers what's more?”

 

“My parents are dead!”

 

The human’s gaze showed no remorse, seeming to be enjoying the fit of fear and rage that had overcome the little Borrower. However, his tone lowered, bringing the minuscule person up to his face.

 

“Makes sense, kid, if they had the same flawed survival instincts you possess.”

 

Jeremy's eye twitched, shuddering with fear and revulsion. He didn't have much more time to contemplate it regardless - whether that was a curse or a blessing could be debated.

 

“You might as well quit looking for an escape route; I've trapped this entire room. I'll trap the entire house if I have to, but I'd much rather we come to this agreement now.”

 

Jeremy squinted uneasily. “... Dare I ask?”

 

A sickening smile tugged at the corners of the scientist’s lips, a scraping along the counter getting closer and closer by the second. It was only a regrettable glance that the borrower managed, seeing the wire out of the corner of his eye.

 

“You're coming with me one way or another, Jeremy, whether you like it -”

 

The cage, hardly larger than himself, was right beneath him now. Jeremy's eyes glanced from the counter to his captor, shuddering.

 

“- Or not!”

 

The hand dropped him unceremoniously into the trap, leaving him to land uncomfortably on his back. The moment the scientist reached down to secure the latches, and that was when Jeremy lost it.

 

In a desperate attempt to keep himself alive and scramble away, the Borrower kicked and struggled relentlessly. The Squip growled upon his attempts, shoving Jeremy back with a finger only for him to dart forward and ruin the capture. Finally giving up, the Squip shoved the cage to the side. Shakily slipping out of its confines, Jeremy gasped for breath and darted to one side of the counter. That was his next mistake. The Squip was waiting for him, snatching him up with disorienting speed and force.

 

Did he dare look up?

 

The gaze that met Jeremy this time, however, was not as frightening as before, which on of itself made it all the more suspicious. Were he not so frightened by this human he once considered friend, the understanding look would've almost seemed genuine.

 

“My mistake, Jeremy; I should've known you were above the meager confines cages. Perhaps you'd like somewhere more…  _ Comfortable _ , hmm?”

 

Jeremy lowered his head, gaze betrayed and distrusting. “Comfortable for who, exactly? I highly doubt that anywhere you have to offer is going to be OH JESUS CHRIST!”

 

The Borrower’s words broke off into a scream as the Squip licked their lips, parting his jaws wide enough for the Borrower to get a good look. This human’s teeth were sharper than he recognized upon first meeting them, as though they had been intentionally filed to such a frightening point over the course of the past few weeks. Heavy globs of saliva glimmered eerily in what little light remained within the kitchen, and there was no doubting the restlessness of the human’s tongue as it beckoned him closer. Fortunately, he didn't have to gaze at the deathtrap for long. When the Squip seemed to register the Borrower had been intimidated enough, he closed his lips, chuckling.

 

“That is, of course, if you fail to cooperate.”

 

A nervous laugh rose up in Jeremy's throat, his trembling worsening by the moment. “H-How… Compelling,” he gulped, avoiding the gaze of the scientist. “You can't possibly be serious, though. If it's scientific purposes you want me for, then I highly doubt it'd do you much good to… Digest what evidence you have of my kind.” As horrific as this truth was to consider, let alone voice, Jeremy managed to briefly calm the palpitations of his heart with this knowledge. Indeed, the Squip regarded him for a long moment, as though this hasn't been something he'd thought through. But it wasn't long until that wicker smile returned.

 

“Do you really think I haven't considered that? Tsk tsk, your ignorance is rather startling. Of course, I suppose not many people know of it - the research and testing which brought it to existence was really quite a secretive affair - although I can assure you I have you covered.” The Squip reached into his side pocket, retrieving a small vial of amber fluid. “You're absolutely right, that would be quite a mistake, but I have a solution. This,” the Squip remarked, a hint of excitement staining his voice, “is your salvation!”

 

Jeremy shifted uncomfortably, mouthing something indistinguishable. The human was more than willing to fill in the blanks.

 

“You're speechless, I know. I doubt you even know what this is. It's really just basic titration, now, a selective blend of basic chemicals to balance out and neutralize a variety of enzymes and acids. Meaning?” The Squip clicked their tongue, tapping the vial with a spare finger. “A single drop of this will completely obliterate the digestive functions of one’s stomach for a duration of two hours per drop. In other words, it will keep you  _ alive _ for however long is needed. No, I have no intentions of damaging such a valuable specimen as yourself. At the very least, not yet, and not in such a careless manner.”

 

The scientist pocketed the vial once more, looking over the Borrower sternly. “I'd advise you not make me use it. Your choice, but you're coming with me one way or another,  _ Jeremy _ .”

  
  


The Squip’s haunting words Jeremy frozen to the spot, shaking his head violently he moment he regained mobility. “W-What the hell is wrong with you?! As if I would - n-n-n-no wait!”

 

It seemed this interjection was the only reason the scientist needed, bringing the startled Borrower to his lips. At this point Jeremy had given up any hope of negotiating his freedom with this despicable man, trying desperately to struggle hard enough to pry himself from the Squip’s grasp. Alas, there was only so much he could do with such a tight grasp around his minuscule form, whimpering softly as he felt the ungodly warmth of the scientist’s breath. 

 

Before he could manage to brace himself the tongue behind him shifted, giving him a lick. Jeremy jolted at the sensation, hair standing on end and chills running down his spine. There was no way in hell this was real, right? This has to be something out of a nightmare… But no, not even a lucid dream was  _ this _ real. The grasp around him loosened, immediately pushing and shoving. Too late, though; the moment the Squip released him, it was merely to hurl Jeremy into the depths of his maw, jaws swiftly closing after him.

 

Jeremy kicked and thrashed in blind panic, yelping as he was tossed around the confined cavern of a maw. The Borrower shuddered at the pools of spit surrounding him as he desperately scrabbled for escape, having no chances of getting out with how persistent the tongue was. It seemed every time he managed to get further away from those dangerously sharp teeth before him or the gaping tunnel of an esophagus behind him, he was swished towards one or another once more and rendering his mobility nonexistent. More than once the Squip pinned him to the roof of their mouth as though threatening to swallow, only to drop down once more at the beginning notes of a strangled scream.

 

It was utterly terrifying, and what's more it seemed this poor excuse of a scientist was enjoying it. Reverberations of a hum of curiosity and approval shook the surrounding area, light filtering in and back out again as the Squip purred and smacked his lips. It was obvious by the way that the tongue curled around him that he was being repeatedly tasted, a revolting thought in of itself - but it was definitely a reality too unnerving to comprehend. Slipping on the tongue, Jeremy attempted to relocate himself to the relative safety of the Squip's cheeks, muttering to himself all the while yet too frightened to speak. This attempt too was thwarted with the quick jolt of the human’s head, sending him skidding back once more. 

 

The tongue beneath Jeremy lifted up once more, leaving him clawing at any scrap of muscle he could find to hoist himself back up. Tears pricked his eyes and he noticed the throat widening all too immediately behind him, preparing to ensnare him in his organic prison. At this point he could hear the gurgles from down below, beckoning him… And as the tongue began to subside he could feel it reaching out and sliding him ever nearer...

 

“I’LL TAKE CAGES!”

 

The tongue stopped. A simple tilt of the head propelled Jeremy forward, placing a hand on his chest to feel the impossible acceleration of his own pulse. He squinted as the light returned, flinching as he approached the teeth - but instead of snagging on them, it seemed the human’s tongue at least allowed him safe passage over them as he was spat back out onto their palm.

 

Coughing and spluttering, Jeremy grimaced as he looked back up at his host. There was that contented, eerily calm look on the human’s face once more, giving one soft, contented murmur as he refocused himself on the Borrower in his hand.

 

“I dare say your flavor is rather appetizing, but I know better than to succumb to indulgence. Nonetheless, I'll be sure to make note of that for the records.” Fingers curled around Jeremy once more, smirking. “I'm taking it you're smart enough not to pull another stunt like that, Jeremy? I'm sure you understand me now.” The grasp tightened, but not as much as before. “I'm also sure you understand how vital your cooperation is in his little… Endeavor.”

 

The grasp wasn't as tight this time, and this much didn't go over the Borrower’s head. It seemed that his host was working to secure their grasp again, but faring rather poorly at such a task due to the slime and drool. As disgusting as it was, perhaps he actually stood a chance this time, if he could keep focused and slip out. It was worth a shot.

 

“Very well, I suspect you’ll -”

 

“Shut it.”

 

The Borrower gasped as he realized what he'd voiced. An eyebrow raised, and he could feel the Squip staring daggers at him. “Jeremy Heere,” they hissed,  _ “I dare you to say that again.” _

 

“Put me down!”

 

“Too late for that now,” the Squip replied, baring his teeth. “And it seems you need to be taught a lesson as well… What a shame.” Shaking his head in mock pity, the Squip retrieved the vial from his pocket and took a decent swig. “I really thought you had the sense to avoid it, not that I'm complaining.”

 

Things had gone from bad to worse as those jaws parted once more, this time sure to imprison him for who knew how long. The slippery surface of the palm allowed Jeremy to slide an arm out, although it was quickly immobilized.

 

“I wouldn't do that if I were you! You won't like the consequences. If you make this easy, now, I'll be more precise with my reapplications of the serum. I'd hate for you to take much damage.”

 

The Borrower’s vexed gaze drifted from the human down to the imposing hand. No, he couldn't wriggle free, but he'd be damned if he allowed this dreadful fate to take him without a fight. Breaths shallow and heart racing, Jeremy braced himself for the only thing he could possibly do to save his life. He could feel the Squip raise their index finger to his mouth, most likely to stop him from screaming again. This only made it easier for Jeremy to act.

 

“Now, you might as well stay quiet and - AUGH!”

 

Jeremy opened his own mouth and bit down - hard. The longer time went on the further he sank his teeth in and clamped down, not caring how far into the skin he managed to puncture. The awful, metallic taste of blood filled his mouth as the Squip let out a pained yowl, and Jeremy had to resist the urge to take a moment and spit out the vile fluid, not willing to sacrifice this chance. The longer he held on the shorter for breath he was, and the more certain he would suffocate if he didn't take one soon - but no, he was  _ not _ letting go first.

 

Fortunately, release came quickly enough. It seemed the Squip's pain tolerance wasn't strong enough to hold onto the Borrower; grip loosening all on its own, the man took only a second to allow it to slip. That didn't mean it happened in a peaceful manner, however; quite the opposite, as the Squip's remaining strength went to dashing the poor Borrower against the counter.

 

“JEREMY!”

 

The shaken teen skidded across the marble surface, managing to sustain only minor injuries in the process. He wasted no time, not wanting to stick around to know what other tricks his host had up their sleeve.

 

The Squip glared in the Borrower’s direction, blood dripping from the open wound. For such a small being, Jeremy definitely knew how to leave a mark, and even in their state of indignance and rage it was definitely something the Squip found remarkable. It seems this time the Borrower had a head start, but no matter - he'd be caught in due time. The Squip bolted to the opposing side of the table, extending a hand to scoop up his prey.

 

“You can't get away from me that easily, Jeremy! You might as well give up. Try and play this game of cat and mouse for as long as you want, but it only takes one false move and you'll be exactly where I want you.”

 

Jeremy wheeled around, mind racing as he bolted in the other direction. It seems that everywhere he turned, his host was one step ahead of him with a deft swipe to snatch him up again. Every failure only seemed to make the man more and more aggressive and persistent, until Jeremy was positive he'd run out of energy any minute.

 

_ I've got to get out of here! He won't let me near the edges… Where the hell do I go now? _

 

A slip and slide towards the center revealed the only possible escape route: a central mass of electrical cords, belonging to a variety of different kitchen appliances. It was risky, sure - with how thoroughly soaked through with spit the Borrower was, there was no guarantees against electrocution. It only took one look over at his enraged host to make his decision nonetheless. As the human’s hand drew nearer, Jeremy pushed the cords out of the way, diving into the small crevice like his life depended on it.

 

Circuitry surrounded him on both sides as he managed to squeeze into the narrow passage, hardly managing to get himself through. His back pressed awkwardly against the wires, hardly daring to breathe. He could hear the Squip give an exasperated snarl, definitely not gone just yet. Would he leave soon at least? Jeremy sure hoped so.

 

Trembling violently, he watched in horror as he briefly made eye contact with the looming human. The cold gaze was haunting, and there was no doubt in Jeremy's mind that he’d flirted with death over the past hour, only now narrowly escaping. His own gaze flickered to alarm as the saw the Squip try to reach for him, hardly managing to scoot down further in the wire-infested hole before they managed to do so. 

 

Only two of the Squip's fingers managed to slide in. Aside from that he had no access to the Borrower, entirely out of reach. Jeremy sighed in relief despite himself, recognizing this was the end of his troubles with such a violent and ill-intentioned host.

 

That was when the banging came in. A thud not far above him, Jeremy jumped as the vibrations sent him deeper still into the abyss, gritting his teeth uneasily.

 

“You can't stay in there forever, Jeremy!”

 

“LEAVE ME ALONE!”

 

Hot tears streamed down his cheeks, every clang and thud making him drop down and down, little by little. It wasn't much longer into this that he managed to land with a small thud, reaching the bottom of the unorthodox passageway rather quickly. Brushing himself off, he looked around for a way out of his current predicament, seeing as there was no way back up even if he'd wanted to. Much to his surprise, there appeared to be another path leading straight through, lit by Christmas lights which he was certain had been left by someone of his own kind. Anxiety turned to relief, Jeremy rubbed away his tears with the sleeve of his jacket before descending.

 

“You may have won this round, Jeremy, but don't expect this to be the last time we meet. I don't care if you think you can get away by leaving this house; regardless of where you go, I will track you down and retrieve you once and for all. I'll trap you like the thief you are.”

 

“Threatening a child? I hope you're proud of yourself, asshole,” Jeremy retorted, figuring he was enough out of reach to dish out a few insults. “Either way though, there are thousands of houses in this sector of Jersey alone; what, you're just going to search them all? I'd love to see you try!”

 

Flashing a grin, Jeremy bounded down the path, not waiting to see what reaction the scientist had yet to unleash. At this point he was rather pleased with himself, more than simply relieved to be alive. However, as he continued his journey it seemed that he became disheartened, the weight of the events beginning to wear him down. Tears pricked in the corners of his eyes once more, collapsing in a corner and beginning to cry. There was no doubt that this day would haunt him forever, not only for his foolishness in getting caught, but for being seen in the first place - for trusting a  _ human _ no less.

 

A couple things were evident. He had made a foe out of one he once called a friend, and a rather dangerous one at that. Hell, with that near-deadly encounter alone, Jeremy didn't doubt he'd be faced with the scientist once more. He had lost everything, only what he had on him now available materials as there was no going back.

 

There were two things he'd learned: the first and foremost, trust of any kind could be fatal. Humans were dangerous and never to be trusted, as natural predators of Borrowers. Of course he'd never heard of any stories involving humans trying to eat his kind, but this provided evidence enough for him.

 

The second, that he'd have to be quick in finding another home. Being on the street would make him an easy target, needing to both avoid his former host and the onslaught of hostile wildlife. If he were to survive, it was better to think like an animal, going off of the most primal instincts to get by. Domestic life had only made him soft.

 

Two steps remained of the journey until he was safely outside. Reaching the end of what appeared to be a pipe, Jeremy took one last glance back at all he'd ever known before advancing once more to leave it all behind.


	2. A Harrowing Trek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After narrowly escaping from Squip’s clutches, Jeremy finds himself increasingly threatened with the new challenge of relocation - and, more pressingly, the wildlife in the interim.
> 
> [Trigger warnings: some more brief parental death mentions, mild suicidal ideation]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t initially think I’d continue this bit of backstory, but while discussing plotlines my RP partner and I decided on Jeremy having some difficulty finding a new home, and having to be out in the wild for a little bit as a result. I’ve played with this concept a little too much to resist.
> 
> As always, I hope you guys enjoy, and let me know what you think!

The escape route only lead him out of the house, looking over at the entrance of the drain pipe which stretched out to greet him. Heaving a sigh, he took a moment before committing himself to continuing somewhat bitterly.

 

_ This is what I get,  _ Jeremy couldn’t help but think to himself.  _ This is what I get for thinking I had more sense than the rest of my kind. One slip-up with a human and I’m fucked. I should’ve… I should’ve seen it coming, and then I wouldn’t be in this mess. Or you know what? Maybe I shouldn’t have been  _ seen  _ in the first place. _

 

It wasn’t the time to be thinking like this, but frankly, he couldn’t suppress the growing dread and agony which surfaced from the situation. This wasn’t right. But then again, had anything in his life gone according to plan?

 

Jeremy hardly even registered the fact he was walking, hoping, praying that the scientist wasn’t about to come searching for him outside the house. A little too late, it seemed, to be hoping for that; he heard the door open not a moment later, freezing up the moment those thunderous footsteps arrived. Where could he hide? He’d been outside a couple times before, but not for this long, or this closely tailed. Not from this route, where everything was new to him.

 

Finally deciding on it, Jeremy ducked into the branches of the nearest bush, scooting backwards until his back touched the trunk. Trying to keep his breathing level was a challenge all its own, unable keep from shaking.

 

From where he was located, he could hear the man snarl, footsteps getting closer.

 

“Oh god, please go away…”

 

Realizing he’d spoken, Jeremy slapped a hand over his mouth, his shaking getting worse as he turned horribly pale. Thankfully, it didn’t seem like Squip had heard it. The shuffling increased all the same, and the man cleared his throat.

 

“I know you’re still here, Jeremy, even if I don’t know your exact location. You can’t have gone far; you’re not quick enough to manage.”

 

_ Oh you’d be surprised,  _ Jeremy mentally retorted.  _ You just haven’t seen it because up until now I haven’t needed to use that to my advantage.  _ Curious yet sickened, he awaited the next bit of this tangent.

 

“It’s clear that I underestimated you; I’m impressed. Well played.”

 

Jeremy blinked, shocked that this was what his new adversary had to say. He still kept still and quiet, not wanting to alert them of his location.

 

“Seems you’re talking this game pretty seriously, and I can respect that.”

 

_ Considering this little “game” of yours could cost me my life? No shit. _

 

Despite Jeremy’s current panic, the snarky thoughts were rising up all on their own. It was hard not to, venting his way through the stress to keep from losing his mind entirely. It was working, but barely.

 

_ Just get to the point. Do I have to brace myself to run again, or are you going to fuck off and do something useful with your time? _

 

The scientist paused a moment, his presence looming over the bush. Nevertheless, he didn’t search it, either because he didn’t want to or merely didn’t consider it worth the effort.

 

“I doubt this will be the last time we see each other, Jeremy.” They stopped speaking for another moment, and it was pretty clear Squip was trying to build the tension of this statement. Unfortunately, it was working a little too well.

 

“Considering what I’ve seen, I can tell you’re a force to be reckoned with. So go on ahead - I’ll give you this round. If you want to take your chances with the animals, then I won’t stop you.” The scientist’s lips curled into a wicked smile; Jeremy couldn’t see it, but he sure as hell could feel it. “Just do me a favor, will you?”

 

The blood was boiling in the Borrower’s veins, grasping the surrounding foliage tightly to try and keep from shouting obscenities. That wouldn’t help his chances any, but if Squip thought he was going to get something out of this he was terribly mistaken.

 

“I’d rather see you alive the next time we meet opposed to dead. While there’s plenty I could do with a corpse, it’s not nearly enough to get the notes I’m after. Surely you understand what I mean.”

 

Every word sent jolts down the Borrower’s spine, scarcely believing what he was hearing. Given what he’d experienced not moments ago, he shouldn’t have been surprised, yet even still it was hard not to be.

 

Sick. It made him sick. The trembling increased, and any trace of boldness Jeremy currently had was thrown out the window in an instant. Tears came to his eyes, gritting his teeth as his nails dug into the bark.

 

_ Never trust a human.  _ The phrase echoed back in his mind prominently, thinking back to it all. The signs had all been there - the leading questions amongst the staged comfort, the traps set with the pampering. Of course this human - this  _ beast _ \- never cared for him. Humans were merely selfish beings who wouldn’t do anything which didn’t benefit them.

 

The footsteps crunched past him, certain for a moment that he’d be found. But Squip seemed to be heading in a completely different direction, making his way towards the house opposed to Jeremy’s current hiding place.

 

“Enjoy it while it lasts. But mark my words, I  _ will _ catch you if it’s the very last thing I do.”

 

Just by the volume of his voice alone it was obvious the scientist was traveling back to the house, the door slamming shut behind him. The world seemed quieter now that the man was gone, but that didn’t mean Jeremy was ready to step outside just yet.

 

Trying to get his breathing down to a regular pattern, he choked back tears once more, but it wasn’t long until the shaky sobs consumed him.

 

Nothing. It’d all been for  _ nothing.  _ Finally thinking luck had turned to this side was a mistake; had his flawed instincts mislead him, or was he merely not listening to them all this time? Quite frankly, Jeremy hoped it was the latter, because if there was a problem with his instincts now was not the time to find out. He’d need them now more than ever, in whatever condition they may be in. 

 

But he couldn’t stay here, not even just for the night. Considering how close to the house he was, this would be one of the first places Squip checked in the morning - and if he wanted any chance at surviving then that was a no-go.

 

_ Did  _ he want to survive? That was a question Jeremy was only now asking himself. What did he even have left? Not his family, that was for sure. Not his host, who’d turned against him the moment he got comfortable. Not even his belongings - he didn’t even want to know what’d happen if Squip found those. Probably use them as evidence for his existence or something.

 

That left him with a troubled past, a new enemy, and a new terrain to scale if he wanted to get through this. The premise of death had never seemed so appealing - if not for the fact that causes were less so. There was no way this would end in a manner quick and painless - either way, that wasn’t an option, not here and not now.

 

He didn’t even realize he was walking now until the clearing came into view, the branches parting to greet him. Squinting, he could see the flickering moonlight as it wormed its way through the leaves, bathing them in their soft glow. It would’ve been beautiful, had it not represented the likelihood of an untimely death. He knew how to avoid the predators in the daytime, but the nocturnal ones? He didn’t stand a chance.

 

_ No, I’ll figure it out eventually.  _ But for now, he just needed to make it out into the open before making a plan. The hoot of an owl immediately caught his attention, cowering the moment he heard it. His thoughts could’ve stopped there, but they quickly became more unpleasant. He was about the size of a mouse, and owls typically swallowed their prey whole… That’d be painful. Best to avoid it.

 

His eyes scanned for the bird, but it was too far off for him to really consider it a threat. Now that he was paying attention to his surroundings, he could tell that at least his senses were working, perhaps a little too well. Ever crunch of a leaf, every brush and bristle of fur off in the distance made him jump. He took his time, not wanting to alert any of these probable predators of his untimely arrival.

 

Night. It had to be at night, didn’t it? His vision wasn’t intended for this kind of lighting, and while he could see better in it than any human that wasn’t saying much. It was a well-known fact that out of all threats, humans had the weakest eyesight of them all. He was positive that was the only reason Squip hadn’t gone after him tonight.

 

Some of the forest-dwelling Borrowers had managed to adapt, but typically not in such a short period of time. It took generations to develop, and he’d need it now, not later. Sighing, Jeremy brushed some pollen off his shoulder as the woods began to form around him; this was it. There was no turning back now, if there ever had been. Now, if he could just find a decent -

 

The bristling of fur was getting closer. Softly, gradually, but even still, it was definitely getting closer. Jeremy’s head whipped around, scanning desperately for the source of the sound. So they’d found him already; survival sure was looking slim. Whatever it was, it seemed to him that it was cautious, and not too terribly larger than he was. When it was just a few inches away from his face, he held back a scream, gazing up into its beady black eyes as it regarded him.

 

The squirrel was standing on their hind legs, paws extended to him. Even though he’d only seen them by chance on a couple occasions, he was well aware of their acquaintance. Back when he was granted permission to venture a little ways outside - man, it’d been a while since he’d  _ had _ anyone to grant him permission - he would visit this creature. Their initial meeting happened on accident, but the bond had stuck - at least it had prior to his life going downhill and having to stay inside to make it. To a human, this behavior would’ve been unnerving, but Jeremy knew better than to distrust it right now. After all, the way animals behaved around Borrowers was much different than the way they did around humans.

 

Jeremy shrank back, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, I… I don’t have anything for you.” Even despite their limited communication with one another, it was obvious the creature could tell by his tone just how shaken up he was. It probably sensed fear somewhere in the mix, too, and reacted quickly with a sudden turn of the head.

 

“No no - I-I’m not being followed,” the Borrower gulped, shaking his head as he realized they probably couldn’t understand him. “I’m just… Really far from home.”

 

The squirrel chattered, pointing to the direction he’d come. Jeremy’s jaw dropped as he pointed right back, shaking his head. So they  _ did  _ understand him after all? All this time he’d expected they hadn’t, but perhaps they’d picked up on just enough to try and communicate.

 

“That’s not my home anymore,” Jeremy choked, wiping away the tears. “My host, he… He found me and tried to…” A trembling hand reached towards his neck, gesturing decapitation. He heard an alarmed squeak from the creature, their tail shooting up in shock.

 

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry… I… I don’t know what I’m…”

 

The squirrel tilted their head, running their paws over their head as though grooming. They remained bipedal for a moment longer, then carefully drew themselves down to all fours with that eye contact still locked.

 

“Wait, what are you doing?”

 

The Borrower’s eyes widened in fear as the squirrel opened their mouth, clamping down on the back of his shirt. With a swift motion they threw him onto their back, leaving the dazed Borrower to cling to their pelt as they carried on forward.

 

Thankfully, the squirrel was swift, and their pelt was easy to grab ahold of. The creature made their way from the ground to the nearest tree, hurtling onto it before sinking their claws into the bark. Surprisingly, this didn’t make it all that challenging for the Borrower; he’d scaled steeper terrains than this tree on the daily, and he had enough strength left in him to keep his grasp steady. It didn’t take long, either, before the squirrel had made their way up as far as they needed to go and settled into the interwoven branches of the tree a few feet from their nest.

 

Brushing themselves off, the squirrel reared, their tail swishing as they detached Jeremy from their back. Landing softly behind the creature, he shot them an appreciative gaze as he realized what was going on.

 

Perhaps he hadn’t lost everything. Perhaps he still had something to cling to. Because the way things stood, it seems he still had one ally. Weird how that worked out, but he decided better than to question it.

 

“T-Thank you.”

 

The squirrel dipped their head and turned from him, scampering up further as he took in his surroundings once more.

 

From up here, things seemed less grim. All the predators he’d known (save for birds, of course) were more terrestrial, and embedded in the branches of the tree they couldn’t reach him here. The owl seemed to have moved on, too, and there was no sign of other threats in the area. But something was still bugging him.

 

Squip’s house laid out behind him, and he could see it from where he sat. The light was still on, and he could practically feel the anger seeping out of the scientist as they swept the house for anything of use. Even from up here he knew that Squip wouldn’t rest until he was caught at long last. Well, for the moment he was going to make that pretty hard for them, and Jeremy was more than okay with that.

 

Now that he managed to more or less relax, the Borrower tried his best to tune out those negative thoughts and instead focus on the beauty of the night. The way the moonlight flickered and flared up against everything it touched, igniting the leaves with silvery flames - absolutely breathtaking. The rows of houses that laid beneath, somewhere on the other side of the world he’d known. Impressive, and gave him some hope to boot.

 

As it turned out, this forest was more of a park, embedded somewhere deep in the heart of the city. It would take some effort to make it that far, but if he worked at it Jeremy was positive he’d take his chances and maybe for once he’d finally have some luck.

 

He had a shot at this. He really did. With those thoughts in mind, he laid his head down and passed out on the spot from sheer exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also technically the background to an RP I'm working on but I'm pretty sure it works just fine on its own! I don't have much to say about this one except while it was very much outside my typical comfort zone, it was also very fun to write. Hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
